Trusted And Betrayed
by Rainbow Ice Princess
Summary: A story of exciting betrayals with twists and turns of a story based on Bleach characters and charectars in my book. What will happen when me and my sister's friends go on a cruise?
1. A strange cruise

We stood in a single file line. It went Cheyanne, Brady, Jess, and Nick, Michael, Brittany, and me with Daisy, my pet black cat at the back. Nikki was at the entrance of the boat shuffling her friends across the little bridge. As I was standing, I waited for Nikki to start directing people on the boat.

"OK, go people go!" Nikki shouted! We all looked at her and Cheyanne boarded the boat. "Brady go." He looked at the bridge nervously.

"I have sea sickness…" Brady tried getting out of it. Daisy shuffled nervously.

"Come on Brady!" Cheyanne called from the deck. Brady shook his head. I sighed, I've never been on a boat and Brady was holding up the line. I saw a security guard with black hair in a bun. He looked weird so I looked at him funny and he turned away. Suddenly I heard Jess call out Impatiently.

"Brady, go or I'll push you into the ocean you little bastard!!!" He froze. Jess pushed him onto the little passage. He squealed and ran across to hug Cheyanne for support. Jess boarded and the rest of us followed.

The boat started to move. I looked back at all the people waving good bye. The black haired man saw the boat leaving and took a running jump at it. He grabbed the side of the boat right next to where I was standing.

"Please help me!" he asked me. I stood for a minute. People didn't notice the massive man hanging on the boat. I took my new sandal and smacked him into the water with it. It's like know one saw him. I looked for him in the water but he never came back up. Oh well, I didn't like him and he's not my problem. Cheyanne came over with Brady holding her shoulder. WOW he really does have sea sickness. I put my sandal back on quickly.

"Wanna see our rooms?"

"Sure, I don't even know where this stupid boat is going." Cheyanne laughed. We ran down the halls looking for our rooms, 704 and 705.

"Only two rooms?" I asked surprised.

"Only two gigantic rooms!" Brittany yelled from the inside.

"And there connected!" Said Michael.

"AWESOME!" Nick concluded.

"No sex you pervert." I told Nick off.

"Well I take that to offense!"

"Good." Cheyanne teased. Nikki gave us a look and made-out with Nick.

"Ewe." me and Cheyanne grimaced together. Daisy came up to me and I pet her as I picked her up.  
We had to share beds so we made an arrangement. Chey and Nikki would sleep in the corner, Nikki against the wall. Next to them was Jess then Brittany. I got a bed with Daisy. Next to us there was a small Kitchen like area and a door to the other room. In front of all our perfectly alined beds was one big T.V. Over each our bed a port hole was. The room was very good, but all the port holes were open making the room smell of sea water and the pillows slightly moist. Brittany complained so Jess put duck tape over her mouth. I laughed and Chey smiled. I could tell she wasn't going to do or say anything until her stupid brother left. Nikki looked at Nick and then Chey smiled.

"Get a room Nikks!"

"Okay, if you insist Chey." Nick smiled mockingly.

"Shit." Me and Chey said. Daisy leaped down from my hands and on Brady and knocked him down.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"She only wants you to pet her.

Brady looked from Nikki to Cheyanne anxiously. Suddenly he caught my eye. I looked and looked at him. I gave him a confused and curious look and he looked down and pet Daisy. He didn't like me that much but enjoyed Daisy. The Nikks were too busy looking into each others eyes. Nick swooped Nikki up and took her into his room. Micheal followed close behind with Brady tagging along. Jess suddenly had a blank stare and Daisy got wide eyed.

"What's wrong Jess?" Cheyanne said in such a worried voice.

"He- He's here."  
"Who? Who's here?" I stuttered. Daisy wanted me to pet her but I put her on the bed instead.

"Shit!" Cheyanne slammed shut her port hole shut. She leaned on the wall and looked down. She looked up at Britt and glared.

"Hey Steph, wanna go to the deck and do something?" Britt looked at me.

"Who's here?" I said. Britt dragged me along and I struggled. Daisy walked along with us. "Who's here Damn it! Who!?" I was very unhappy. I kept asking and asking even though I already new no one would speak.

Me and Britt sat up on the deck, me petting Daisy slowly. Doing nothing. Sitting, watching, listening.

"Can we go into the hot tub?" I asked. Britt thought for a minute.

"Sure." She got up with me.  
"No stay here I'll get my stuff." She already had her swim suit on. She hesitated but stayed. I ran to our room with Daisy. When I was rounding the corner to our hallway I saw a man. The security guard with black hair. He was socking wet and look furious. He saw me and chuckled. I turned wide eyed and turn to run, but he was to me in a flash. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I started to scream when the man put a giant sword to my neck. Daisy ran in a circle, very worried.

"Be quiet now, young one." What did he mean 'young one'? I was pulled along by this man. He only looked at me occasionally to make sure I wasn't planing anything. When we got on deck there was no attention drawn to us. He was massively tall and not so buff. His eye's were ocean blue and his hair was pitch black. I felt incredibly scared when he took a running jump off the boat, taking me with him. Daisy jumped too.


	2. Cofused and unsure

We hit the water and I almost drown. The man laughed at my scared expression. He hooked me around his neck and swam with incredible force. We swam the water like nothing. Finally we came to a jagged, ruff, blunt stop. I was almost slipping under the waves. He had the choice to leave me in the middle of the pacific ocean. But he didn't. I heard another male voice as he put me on the deck but everything slipped away, I passed out.

I awoke on a blanket in the middle of a cold tile floor with Daisy next to me. The walls were white. Nothing on them. Just white. Daisy's bright, shiny, Sheik black coat stood out on the cold tan tiles, I was glad she was hear. I was sitting on a green blanket. I sneezed and wondered if anyone noticed my disappearance. What if it was all planed by Nikki's friends? No. Chey wouldn't do that to me. I jumped up when I saw the man looking at me with a door wide open at the other side of the room. I sat up and looked at him. I tried to look Intimidating and Angry. That's hard to do when your 11, but I had to show this guy I was tough.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in an angry voice.

"My name is Hitsugaya. Please to be at your service." Hitsugaya? Is that his real name? Why would he strait out tell me like that? And what service was he at to me? I felt something was wrong. Something very bad.

I didn't sleep all night. I didn't eat in the morning. Daisy went with me everywhere. I didn't try to ex-cape, look for a way out, make a plan or struggle. It was no use. I gave up on the first day. I went along with anything he said. Even though I was very obedient I also was very curious. I couldn't just give up completely. I did however asked questions. All day long. After the man's failed attempt to make me eat, he told me he only wanted to help me. I denied every word.

"You need to eat." He said 5 days later.

"Why? I'll never get away anyway. I gave up." I lied believably, Daisy was eating some kind of brown goop.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I hadn't thought of that.

"No. I can't eat. I'm scared."  
"Scared? Don't be. If I wanted to hurt you or kill you or whatever you think I would've already." Wow that made me feel so much better.

"I wanna go home. Now." He looked at me. I think he was getting angry.

When I awoken on the seventh day, I had an adrenaline rush. I was hyper, happy, scared, angry? I couldn't tell. But something was different.

"Well look at you." He exclaimed. I guess he noticed...

"What?" I asked.

"Did you notice how, mm how should I put this. Hyper, you are?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Did you drug me?"

"Unfortinally yes. I couldn't let you die. I HAD to help you. And now that your drugged It's time to teach you everything." When did he DRUG me? With what?

"Teach?" I answered in return as he pulled me down the hall retracting his sword.


	3. 2 years later

"Hie- yah! Take that Hitsugaya!" I tripped him and then pounced on him. He flung me off and kicked me to the wall. He had trained me, as he said 2 years earlier. He had trained well in fact. Hitsugaya was a soul reaper, and I was a fake soul reaper. We were the best of friends.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" He smirked. He ran towards me and I summer saluted out of the way.

"I give up! I give up!" I giggled. I was now 13.

Suddenly the wall of the huge building we lived at broke open. A bright red car slammed on it's brakes. A girl jumped out and grabbed me. Daisy ran out of the building.

"Hey! Stop it!" I kicked her on the hod of the car.

"Fuck!" she was in pain. Something about her voice made me regret doing so. Something about her made me want to go with her. Suddenly another girl jumped out of the car.

"Cheyanne!" She looked at me anger and then looked at Hitsugaya. "Ulquiorra?" She looked shocked. I looked at her and she looked at me. Hitsugaya suddenly left the room.

"Hitsugaya!" I yelled. I then realized I was all alone with this one. Was he testing me? I looked at the girl who said his name wrong. "What do you you want? Who are you?" she didn't look ready to fight or angry. That surprised me.

"Stephi!" she yelled. "Get in the car!" I looked around. Who was she? Oh My God!

"Nikki?"

"Yes Stephi It's me!" It was Jess! I hurt Cheyanne! Was Jess angry at me? Where was Brady and the boys? Oh wait. He had hated me from day one. Why would he care? Nick and Micheal were not there either. Had they been looking for me all this time after all?

"Nikki?" I said again.

"Steph get in the car!" she yelled back. I was in shock. Jess and Cheyanne were back in the car in a flash. "Get in the car!" I ran towards the car. They all probably figured I was getting in. Nope, I ran and jumped on the car.

"Works for me!" one of them said and we sped off.

I was shocked at myself. I just ran off with the people that didn't come for 2 years. Hitsugaya abandon me. Jess new Hitsugaya. Where were the boys? I hurt Chey. Nikki was driving. I then realized I didn't want to leave Hitsugaya. I looked back at the smashed building. There was snow everywhere. Where was I? I saw Daisy in the snow and I jumped off the car and ran like hell towards her. I sat in the snow with her and didn't regret it. The car stopped. Cheyanne got out and braced herself.

"Get in the car!" she yelled.

"But why?" I answered. She ran up to me and pulled me to the car, pushed me in and then the same with Daisy. We sped off. I was in shock. I could tell. I didn't know what to say. I haven't seen these people in 2 years. I put Daisy on my lap. I didn't say anything and we pulled in to a driveway.


	4. Fainting, Fainting, and more Fainting

I couldn't tell where we were. I had so many questions. So I asked them well we were walking up to the house.

"Why did Hitsugaya abandon me?" I asked for starters. No one answered. When we reached the house. They knocked and stepped inside. Another girl was sitting on the coach.

"My name is Ashley little one. Welcome." something wasn't right. This girl didn't seem right. She was going to do something big. I could feel it. I bolted for the door. But Ashley was faster. She got there first and blocked me.

"Huh?!" I couldn't believe it. No one out runs me. Except Hitsugaya. I missed him.

"Steph, Ash is only gonna help you." Nikki commented. I looked for another way out. While looking I saw Ruikia and Ichigo step out of the darkness in the back. Hitsugaya had told me about them. I recognized there features he had explained. He had told me they were bad. I backed into Ashley and the touch of her cold skin hurt me. I jumped in pain. Suddenly Ruikia grabbed me.

"Hey!?" I screamed.

"Calm down Stphie!" Chey squeaked. I glared at her and she simply turned away. I was extremely angry. Jess slapped me in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she screeched. Suddenly I JUST noticed Chey with her hand around Ichigo's waste.** Trader. **

"Will you let me go bitch?" I said to Ruikia. She had used hickiedo on me. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I wont hurt you." Ashley insisted. I could feel the edge of everyone teaming up on me. I looked at Ichigo in the sense of help me. He was the closest thing to Hitsugaya as I had. Even if he's evil. Or so I thought...

I sat on the couch with Ashley. My cuts were bandaged. She seemed nice. I hoped. I was out of hickiedo, only because I calmed down enough to sit still and shut up. Ashley was saying stuff in other languages I didn't understand.  
"You don't understand?" she asked.

"What? No! Why would I!?"

"No reason. I'm making sure your all right."

"I'm a Soul Reaper, not an insane person." Hitsugaya was a Soul Reaper... And my best friend... I saw Jess texting someone, then suddenly someone walked in Ashley's front door. He had black hair and his glasses covered his blue eyes. He had a blue flaming bow and arrow thing in his hand. I knew he was a Quincy now.

"Ichigo." He tried to ignore.

"Uryu." Ichigo answered. They didn't seem happy to see each other. His Flaming tool disappeared. Did I even know these people anymore? That's when Jess turned into a Wolf right in front of me.

"BARK!" _'Nope I didn't know these people.' _I thought as I passed out.

When I awoke everyone was hovering around me. "Holy Shit!" I screamed in horror. I looked around. Everything was different. Ichigo and Rukia were in Soul Reaper form and Uryu even had his white Quincy thing going. Jess was sitting in the corner as a Ware-wolf... Ashley, Cheyanne, Nikki, Nick with a gun, Brady, and Micheal were normal. "Nick? Brady? Micheal? Zach?" I asked questioningly. "Brady?" I said again amazed that HE was hear. I don't think he heard me the second time. I was so weak. I didn't know anything. Where was I? What was I? Who could I trust? What time was it? What day was it? And most of all, why did it look like we just battled... I sat up. What I saw next crushed me.

Seeing Hitsugaya, my best friend dead on the floor crushed my soul. There was blood everywhere. Hitsugaya was a mess, his eyes were closed tight, and his pitch black hair was stained red. I turn on my side and went into fettle position. I closed my eye's tight and tried to imagine it was only a dream. Even though it didn't work I blocked everyone out of my world. I didn't even hear Jess growl as Hitsugaya got up and Ichigo and him clanked swords together.

I awoke again, this time in a room. The room was purple and had dark purple curtains over one small window. The room was very dim and as I looked out the window, it seemed as if it was hidden... The door was dark brown wood, it had a mark on it. I couldn't tell what it was. I figured I was still in Ashley's house, if so it was probably a special symbol to her. I opened the door and looked down a long narrow hall way, There was a picture of a cat and the wall said 'ASSASSIN LAYER'. Yup, I was at Ashleys. I noticed I was in PJ's. I hope none of the boys or Ashley or Ighigo or Rukia did that. The only people I would probably let CHANGE me, would probably be Nikki or Chey. I guess... I didn't WANT to go out of the room. But I had an urge to. I ran into the hallway and into a Kitchen. Ashley was there, waiting for me... I looked into her eyes. She looked sorry for me and I sat in the chair across from her on the other side of the table she was sitting at. She looked down at her Coffee as I started to maybe lead into a conversation. I stopped and looked at her. Her hands had some blood and there was a bandage around her waist. I had already guessed what had happened. I couldn't remember much for the last day to 3 days... I couldn't tell. I could have been out for weeks.

"Um, are you hurt?" I looked down.

"Uh, it's um, nothing. I just-"

"You just killed him?"

"Well- I mean- I-"

"No, it's okay. You only killed my BEST FRIEND." She looked down ashamed. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"So you killed him then?"

"Yes. But for grown up reasons."

"Tell ME."

"Hitsugaya is evil. And you- have a very, very special power. If your with him-"

"He's not evil! You don't know him!"

"He's been using you!"

"No! You lie!"

"He will train you to be the best- Tell you lies! Then when your old enough. He will inforce those lies! He will take you and make the world evil!"

"No!" I screamed.

"Yes! Hitsugaya isn't even his real name!" Now I was interested.

"What's his... real name?" I asked.

"His name is Ulquiorra. He's not a nice person. Infact he's agenst people like you."

"People like me? Like... me...? How so?"

"Stephanie, you are a Soul Reaper." With that I walked into the next room, I wasn't about to have this conversation. Everyone was sitting on the couches. There was blood EVERYWHERE. It was as if they had the bloody fight right in the middle of the freaking house when I was sleeping! I took one look and walked out the door.


	5. New To Old Friends

As I jumped on the roof, Ichigo and Rukia fled outside. I jumped on Nikki's beautiful car and shattered the window. I grabbed Daisy but I was flung to the ground, pinned down by Ichigo.

"Let me go Ichigo!" I screamed ready to kill him. He made me so angry. He didn't move so I struggled. It was no use he was too strong. "ICHIGO!"

"Stephanie! Stop!" I stopped for a second which probably ruined my chance of escaping, but I wanted to hear him out. "You're mentally unstable! Just stop, let us help you!" I stopped and just lay there. _'Mentally unstable? How could he say that?' _

"I give up."

"Huh?"

"I GIVE UP! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ICHIGO!?" he looked at me helplessly. Daisy turned away and her black coat glistened. She purred once and Ichigo jumped up and off me. He stepped back a few times. "What's wrong?" I sat up and looked behind me. A beautiful women who was still putting her shirt on was standing there looking at me and Ichigo. She tied her hair up .

"Hello Ichigo, Stephanie."

"How does she know my name? Who is that? Where did you come from?"

"Stephanie. It's me..." I thought about it...

"I don't know you..." She laughed and looked at Ichigo who was now calmer then before.

"Hello Yuruichi."

"Yuruichi!?" I cryed in confusion.

"Ahahaha." The women laughed.

"WHAT!?" I was so confused.

"You know, Ichigo, You don't have any right in killing this girl." I flinched.

"I WASN'T GOING TO KILL HER!" Flinch.

"But you were Ichigo. You were." He looked at her. I couldn't tell what was going on. All they were doing was staring at each other. It was the perfect time to escape, but I stayed.

"How?" he answered with.

"Oh Ichigo. Your so naive. Never thinking ahead."

"Yuru-" he was cut off.

"Common Stephanie." I looked at her wide eyed. Did I want to go to Ichigo and Rukia's own little Insane asylum, or go with the girl I never met. As Ichigo was charging towards me I jumped up and ran but knocked into the women. She lifted me up like nothing and FLEW to the sky and over the houses.

"DAMN YOU YURUICHI!" I looked down, which I shouldn't have. I was so far up. I screeched. This girl, Yuruichi, was holding me like a child. My back over her left arm, my legs over her right arm.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered. For some reason I wasn't scared of HER but being up so high was horrible. She looked as if she knew what she was doing flying around. She was so focused on going forward and not the least put off by Ichigo and Rukia cussing on the ground. "I take it Ichigo can't fly?" No answer. I crossed my arms at the fast wind hitting my face. I looked at her. She was looking at me now. "Well I can sorta fly." I grumbled. That wasn't true. I couldn't 'FLY', But I could jump very long distances and very very high too. The lady exhaled very loud and I jumped. She must of thought I was thinking of a plan...

"How can you still act so Human?" That remark put me off. "I mean you were captive for 2 YEARS!" I looked at her. She looked at me as if she was my mother. I guess she was waiting for an answer.

"I am human..." She laughed out loud trying to hide it.

"But you were captive by a soul reaper." well no secrets from her. She mustive new about everything- including the soul society.

"Oh... Well... Uhh... I guess being around all this emotion has put me off..?" I suddenly stopped myself. I was getting way to comforable with Yuruichi. She was laughing again. "How do you know? I mean-"

"Well I'm a soul reaper too! Oh and you still don't know who I am do you?"

"NO!" She chuckled.

"My name is Yuru-"

"I know your name." I snapped.

"Ooooo. Snippy today aren't we Stephanie?"

"Seriously chick! How do you know my name!?"

"Well you really are clueless." she snorted a laugh then caught my glare. "I'll give you some hints... Hmm... I've known you 12 yrs." I blankly stared at her. "Your parents loved me so much they wanted you to have me..." I tilted my head in confusion like a dog. "Hmm..." she tried again. I didn't know why she was playing these games with me, I had no time for them. I shook my head with my hand to my forehead. "Okay okay. You love, care for, and play with me!" I opened my mouth in AW. "Now do you know!?"

"Daisy?" I whispered in a question.

"There you go!" she laughed so loud! I couldn't take this anymore. I jumped down only to hit the ground 67ft. Below. I hit the ground 50 times harder than any human should.


	6. A dream, an explination, and a name

"Stephanie..?" someone whispered. I sat up. I was in a long, sunny, yellow, long grassed, meadow. It was so beautiful. I looked around. There was another person here. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair covered her whole back. Her big brown eyes sparked. She was wearing the prettiest purple dress ever. The colors glistened in the light. The large blotchy shapes flowed behind her. She was walking towards me. I stood up and faced her. She put her hand on the side of my face.

"Do not be afraid young one. Follow your heart." There was the crap with the 'young one' thing again.

"But how can I in this world?"

"Do not be afraid, fore if it was as real as it seems then you would surely not be there."

"But what does it mean?"

"You were not destined for a horrible place. Your illusions make it seem you are in one."

"But Earth has caused no good for me."

"As it must seem as though, you are not ready for the land before me." She waved her other hand back. There was a town with people about 13 minutes back. It looked like my lost dream. The one I had every night I was in fear that day. A tear ran down my face.

"This is not right." I sobbed. She looked at me so caring, all her focus on me.

"It is." she began to pull her hand away and I put it back on my face.

"What is your name?" I asked anxiously.

"You will know soon." My illusion suddenly faded and I was in darkness. I heard the crackling of fire. As I opened my eyes I realized I didn't know where I was. I sat up quickly only to activate pain. Pain everywhere. I fell back down, laying on my back.

"Ow God Damn It!" I screeched. Someone was beside me suddenly.

"Lay down and be quieter. Besides your are kind of hurt." She commanded.

"Where are we Dai- Yuruichi...?"

"We are in a tunnel." She then laughed. "Feel free to call me Daisy, I'm so used to it." she then sped away so fast it was like she was never there. It got me thinking on when she would run away for weeks. And I only then thought about how old she was...

"Can I ask you some questions... Daisy?"

"Sure Stephanie." Came Daisies voice from across the room. I sat up slowly. That seemed to have very little pain involved. I rubbed my eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. There was a small fire dimly lighting the room, across it Yuruichi sat cross legged.

"Well... You've been with me since I was one! I mean your a cat/human thing, so how long do you live...? How old are you!? I know your at least 12 because you were my 1st birthday present!" She seemed cheerful I was so content with the fact she wasn't cat nor human.

"Well I can live forever on someone could kill me, I could die too, Stephanie."

"You'll stay with me forever?" She looked away. She was thinking.

"Ye- Yes." she answered.

"Mmm..."

"What!?" She was shocked.

"Well... you hesitated..." She made a face and crossed her arms. "Why so human?" I commented smug like she was hours before.

"Oh Ha Ha." she looked away in shock.

"Yuruichi?"

"Shh." She didn't even look at me. I waited. I heard people laughing and talking and then footsteps coming our way. "Damn." She whispered almost not saying anything. She did a weird action in the air and the people walked right past.

"They didn't see us?" I whispered.

"No..."

"Okay... I'm not fighting anyone today." She laughed. "Well I'm not! I'm not in any good position!" She didn't stop laughing. "Why did you take me away?"

"Away?"

"Away from Ichigo, oh and the other people..!"

"OH THAT! Well, Ichigo isn't right for this job."

"Job..?"

"Well once you were kidnapped by Geen-"

"Geen? But they said his name was-"

"Ulquiorra. No, No. You see Geen is his real name. Those humans and naive Soul Reapers wouldn't be able to tell."

"Why not?"

"Hmm... I suppose... they do not have the right information?"

"Hm? Information?"

"The soul society, which I assume you've already heard about, heard about your disappearance."

"Why would they care about me? I'm just a human..."

"Well truthfully they don't. And they were actually surprised Ichigo wanted to help at all. They didn't' think he would go and tell all your friends about the soul society either."

"That's how they know!!! Wait, if they could care less about me then why are they doing all this?"

"Oh don't make it sound like that- I mean... they don't really care about YOU but the humans knowing about all this but luckily all your friends had high spirit pressure. They can see us!"

"No really?" I asked sarcastic.

"Tsk Tsk." she commented and turned away. She started scratching something onto a piece of paper.

"What's that?" she put it away.

"What's what?" she smiled at me hiding it as though she didn't even know.

"That- that notebook thing!" she looked left then right. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again for I had to think first.

"Hmm..."

"Hm?"

"What? No! Hmm...!"

"Hmm..?"

"Hm!"

"Oh that doesn't make sense." I slapped my forehead. "What?" she giggled.

"Nothing..." I grumbled. I sighed and so did she. I lay back down. She laughed. "WHAT NOW!?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh oh..." she laughed again. I waited. "Oh- Um- Ok- it just seems as though you haven't asked all your questions." I looked at the ceiling.

"Nope... I guess not." She sighed and looked away.

"Itsu" She muttered.

"What!?!?!?" I screamed in horror sitting up.

"When I talk to you, I think of the word Itsu."

"Oh my gosh. What does that mean? I love it. Can that be my name? I'm going to sleep. See you in the- Err when I wake up!" like I knew what time it was!? She laughed and slept too.


	7. Time flies when your friends

"Itsu? Wake up... Stephanie... Hello?" I opened my eyes in the bright sunshine with Yuruichi hovering over me.

"Hmm..?" I asked half asleep almost closing my eyes.

"You should try this. I'm sure it will help you..." Help me? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked all around the deserty area I was in.

"Daisy?"

"Yes?" I looked up and sprang to my feet only to fall again. There was Yuruichi floating in mid air meditating. She opened one eye then looked down at me and smiled. I was hyperventilating. She frowned and stood up landing on the ground. "Really you should..."

"H- How, **pant** Did you **pant** do **pant** THAT!? Jeez why am I so surprised?" I said calming down not panting anymore. "I mean I've only seen Hitsu- I mean Ulqui- I mean G- Gee- Oh whatever his name is do this a thousand times!!!" she laughed. I was confused.

"You talk in your sleep." I was shocked. What had I said!? "You were talking about loosing your sister, and how you lost Hitsugaya, and then you lost Ichigo, and you are confused." I sat there. I didn't know what to say to that...

"Any...thing else?" I asked quietly still wondering where I was. I drew a heart in the hot sand and realized I was sitting on a blanket.

"You were crying. You talked about being trapped... What did you dream about?"

"All the above." she frowned. "So wanna teach me how to do that?"

"Sure... Concentrate..."

"On what? The dirt surrounding us?" I laughed. She was serious.

"Sit like this, crossing your legs." She did and so did I. She started humming. I recognized the tune. It's what I used to hum when I was playing dress up tea party with my toys. I had a sudden flash back when I was 4. I closed my eyes for 1 second and the next I was in the air with my hair flowing behind me. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again, I was 15 feet off the ground! Her humming became closer as she controlled how high she went and came towards me. "I'm going to tell you something you might not know. And you also might..."

"Kay..."

"Stephanie, You, are a soul reaper." I opened my eyes in shock and noticed my hair flowing upwards then noticed I was falling.

When I woke up I could smell a heavy chemical odor. "Look at you, Your so tall and thin." I don't think Yuruichi new I was up. I breathed in my nose heavily and coughed. I was laying on my back when I opened my eyes. "Your up!" she sounded pleased.

"What's that smell?"

"Dye..."

"Dye? Like hair Dye?"

"Yeaaahhhhhh......."

"Why do we have hair dye?"

"No reason......" I sat up strait and looked at her. She didn't look different. She just looked guilty. I felt my head, it was wet.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she bit her lip.

"Sorry..."

"YOU KNEW I WOULD NEVER DO THIS!!!!!!!"

"You wanna be safe don't you?" she said pleadingly.

"SAFE IS THE LAST THING I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I'm sorry- let me explain!"

"5..."

"Okay so you have your sister and her friends and everyone looking for you-"

"4..."

"Uhm..."

"3..."

"It's a disguise! I have to protect you, your special!"

"2... 1!" She jumped into the air and flew. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted in disbelief. She turned her head to the East. Suddenly her eyes got big and she dropped to the ground.


End file.
